Sleeping awake
by Dark Hearted Angel99
Summary: INUxKAGxSess.Kagome got killed. When inuyasha tries to bring her back, Kikyo tells him that she should never be brought back. But naraku brought her back. But something was wrong with her soul, her soul was dark instead of pure. and what does sessh know t
1. death wishes you farewell

center Read and review

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summary: Kagome was killed by naraku's reincarnations. When Inuyasha tries to bring her back, Kikyo tells him never to bring her back

Because she isn't meant to come back. But Naraku brings her back with the use of the shikon jewel, but there was something that was missing.

It was her pure soul! What happens whenKagome's soul was dark now instead of pure..and what does sesshoumaru knows something about her, that the gang dont..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"WENCH!YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" inuyasha yelled as he nagged kagome because she was late. Kagome was missing for five days._'ugh! Inuyasha i don't have_

_time to fight with you!' _ kagome thought as she sighed while Inuyasha was yelling at her."Can't you be more like Kikyo..Kikyo is responsible, unlike YOU!YOUR A NO GOOD

WORTHLESS HELPLESS GIRL!"(guys, i'm sorry!i have too..TT) inuyasha said. Sango, miroku and shippo backed away, they know what this arguement means.After hearing this,

Kagome's anger flared that her hands were glowing pink. "WHY YOU STUPID,IGNORANT,SELFISH,CARELESS,EMOTIONLESS ASSHOLE!" Kagome cursed. Everybody gasped

especially inuyasha."I'm not KIKYO!WE'RE DIFFERENT!DIF-FE-RENT! I'm maybe her _COPY_ BUT _I AM NOT HER!_ " she yelled at him. "Understand?Will you please stop, I repeat

STOP comparing me to her.." she said sarcastically, Then she left. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and it was like he lost conciousness. But miroku snapped him back to reality,

"Why that bitch! Fine, leave! as if i care don't go screaming to me when a demon attacks you!" inuyasha spatted. Then he left too.

"I think tomorrow it will be okay?" Miroku said with a it's-a-nice-day tone.Then he gropes Sango's ass.

Sango slaps him really hard that a hand print can be seen in his face(ouch!). "hentai!don't you ever do that again!" Sango spatted."idiot." shippo mumbled.

_'what does he thinks he is? A kami to judge me like that!ughh..I really hate him. How can he compare me to her..Maybe he does still love her, he still love her even_

_though I'm here." _she thought then her tears started to fall down her eyes. _'what does she have that i don't? I know the answer..she's beautiful,powerful and smart. Me? I'm just_

_a girl that can detect shards and can shoot arrows. That's it...' _kagome began crying. Then she feels cold all of a sudden, out of nowhere Kagura and Hakoudoshi appears.

"Why hello kagome, nice meeting you here. I see you don't have anyone to defend you right, now." Hakoudoshi said evilly. Kagome tried to look for her bow and arrows

when she remembers that it was in her backpack.

"why miko? can't find a bow and arrow?" kagura asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Kagura dispose of her..." hakoudoshi commanded. Then Kagura send her windblades at Kagome.

MEANWHILE...

"I smell Naraku.." inuyasha said as he sniffed around. Then runs out of the hut. The other's followed him, _'Damn it! Kagome please be okay..' _ he thought. As he reached the scent, he

saw Kagome trying to dodge the windblades that kagura sends at her. Then a bunch of demons was going to attack kagome, when Sango's hiraikotsu shreds them into pieces.

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" miroku shouts at her. When Kagome turned around a spear, pierced through her chest. It was Hakoudoshi, he pushed the spear too much, that it really

went through Kagome. Inuyasha was fighting of Kagura that time, when he turned to look at Kagome; She was stab in her chest. She was gasping for air, then Hakoudoshi pulls out

his spear from kagome's chest. Kagome stumbled down and was bleeding too much.

"Kagura let's leave." hakoudoshi ordered her coldly. Then KAgura pulls her feather out and they flew off. Inuyasha began to cry and run up to her , he craddles close to his chest.

"Kagome, breathe..breathe..BREATHE KAGOME!GOD DAMN IT!BREATHE!" he yelled as he held her so tight. Sango cried at Miroku's shoulder.(his hands are both in their right places)

Miroku's tears began to fall too. Shippo wasn't with them he was already sleeping in the hut with kirara.

"KAGOME..COME BACK!COME BACK!COME BACK..KAGOOOMEEEEEEEEEEE..." inuyasha yelled. His eyes were changing from gold to red. He was trying to fight of his demon side.

He carried kagome's body to the god tree, there he dug a burial site for her. Sango and Miroku followed him. It was sunrise. He placed Kagome's body inside the ground, Miroku began to place

sutras around her burial site. "Come on sango, we should leave him.." Miroku whispered to Sango nodded and followed him.

It was already morning, Shippo woked up. He smelled salt in their eyes, when he asked why did they cry. Sango hugged him tight and then told him that Kagome was killed. But he thought they were just

pretending. But when they brought him in the burial site of Kagome, began to cry. Sango craddled him as he cry, Kaede had followed them. When they got there, Inuyasha leaning against the tree, he was still devastated

about her death.

_' I promise kagome...i'll bring you back..even if it cost me my life..'_

_to be continued_


	2. Predictions and oracles

center read and review

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru was leaning on a branch of a tree, while Rin and Jaken were sleeping under the tree with

Ah-Un. When Sesshoumaru sensed something was approaching there camp, he jumps down from the

branch and draws Toukijin. When a girl about Kagome's age was walking, but she was a blind girl. This

made Sesshoumaru withdraw Toukijin.

"Who are you and What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"I am Rui and I was just passing by..Why do you ask Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked coldly. Sesshoumaru

raised and eyebrow. He was suprised. _'How did she know who I am?' _ he thought.

"I know everything about everyone...especially you.." she said coldly. Then Sesshoumaru choked her

and slammed her against the tree. His claws were about to glow green, when her eyes began to glow white.

"_In a few weeks, There will be another enemy...she used to have a soul so pure it blinded any demons that _

_looks at her soul...but when shereturns she will have a soul so dark it brings shiver up to the heavens. She will be like this..'till her Pure soul in awaken once again.._." she stated then she disappears infront of sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru. He (inthe other hand) was shocked about what she said(but he will never show it.EVER!)

_'She must be an oracle..but who is the girl she is saying in her premonitions?' _ he thought. It was morning

and Jaken was already awake. But Rin is still asleep. Sesshoumaru was standing infront of Jaken. This gave

Jaken a little shiver._'What does Lord Sesshoumaru in need of me? Is he going to kill me now..hope not, better be quiet..maybe he is in thebad mood.'_ jaken thought.

"Jaken, do you know any girl who's name is Rui?" he asked coldly(so cute!)

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru, she leaves at the village in the west.." Jaken asnwered as he stood up.

_'So that's why she knows me..she lives at my territory..' _ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Is there something wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked as he shivered

"Can she see the events that was about to happen?" Sesshoumaru asked again.  
"The humans in the village told me once..that she sees everything with her eyes..When i went to her hut

I saw she was blind..One of my friends once told me that if someone's blind they are the ones that can see

the future, But sometimes past and present. This are her ability, everyone believes her, because none of her predictions have failed her...Sometimes her eyes glow white when she really sees her predictions clearly.."

Jaken answered. _'what does Lord Sesshoumaru want with Rui? Did she predict something about him?'_

Jaken thought. Then Rin was already awake and was playing already with Ah-un.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru! I had a dream about the girl..her name is Kagome and she was killed

by a Kid name Hakoudoshi.." Rin said. This caught Both there attention, _'How did Rin know about_

_my brother's wench...wait, a girl with a pure soul...I did sensed a pure soul in her..she might be the one_

_that Rui predicted...But how did Rin knew about that?' _ Sesshoumaru thought as he looks at the girl

who was playing with the two-headed dragons. _'What if Rin can see things before they happen in her_

_dreams..is this possible?' _ Sesshoumaru thought as he sat in the grass.

"Jaken, can it be possible that those who can see..can predict everything that was about to happen?"

he asked calmly

"Yes..Actually they Can see when they are asleep..When a person is in a very deep sleep, they are

dreaming about the future..or it might be past..But when they are asleep and there eyes are wide open

It means they are dreaming about something that is goingto happen.." Jaken answered.

_'If that so...i should see my brother's wnech to day and tell her about this..'_ he thought

To be continued


	3. Who will bring you back?

Writer's note: sorry for not updating soon!i was just busy working with my new story...hope you like this one!this is not yet Kagome's resurrection..but a little

preview later on you will know..( I know i don't make any sense!)

moving on...

When Sesshoumaru got to the village were he caught the scent of his brother, he smelled another scent but, it was blood. _'I recognize this blood..could it be that the miko has already died?'_

he thought. As he made his way towards Kaede's hut, he smelled salt and water coming from the forest. Then he saw Kaede returning from the forest.

"Miko, what had happened? Where is my brother?'' Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Oh lord Sesshoumaru I didn't see ye there." she replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I asked you a question, Miko. Where is my brother?" he repeated again but with a very cold tone.

"He is at the god tree..you can find him there." she replied as she walked away back to her hut. Sesshoumaru just raised his eyebrow at her but he didn't care.

"Jaken...'' He said.

"Y-yes..mi lord?" Jaken answered shakingly.

"Stay here with Rin..don't let anything happen to her or Else.." he ordered with a little emphasis on the end.

"Yes mi Lord..." he answered quickly. Then Sesshoumaru left them.

As Sesshoumaru made his way towards the god tree, He saw his brother leaning towards the tree. His head bowed down covering his eyes and his cheeks, but Tears kept pouring down

his face. Miroku and Sango left him awhile ago with Shippo, they headed there way towards the river to catch some food and to keep Shippo's mind away from what had happened. Inuyasha

didn't left Kagome's burial ground since yesterday, he didn't talk to them nor look at them. His eyes was just cast down the dirt that was now covering Kagome's body. He didn't told her family yet

what happened. Inuyasha smelled Sesshoumaru but he didn't looked at him his eyes was just cast down to the ground.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked bitterly and coldly. Sesshoumaru stepped a little closer to see his brother but Inuyasha kept his head low.

"_Little brother_, what happened? And where is the miko that was travelling with you?'' he asked emotionlessly. Inuyasha gasped but he made sure his brother wouldn't hear.

"She's...she's...dead.." he stutter while trying to stop the tears from falling, but he can't. In his mind, he kept blaming himself from what had happened.

Then Sesshoumaru had a flashback about what Rui had said. He then noticed that Tenseiga was emitting a dark aura. _'Tenseiga...what is bothering you?' _he thought as he

tried to calm down the sword but it kept on shaking like it was trying to remove itself from it's sheath. But atlast, the sword calmed down. He then decided to go back to village.

_'The oracle was right about her predictions...but how strong can the miko be once she's alive again?' _he thought as he made his way back to Kaede's hut. Then he smirked

evilly (I love when he smirks, smile and grins!He is so cute in an evil,emotionless and cold way..wouldn't you agree?). He thought if he brought Kagome back to life he can use her

to conquer the other kingdoms and become supreme Ruler. He would be more greater than his father, but there was the thought of her having a dark soul that made his smirk wipe away. But

nontheless, she will be useful and she might be the one to defeat Naraku.

As he reached the hut, he smelled Kikyo's scent. _'why is the dead miko here?what does she need?' _ he thought but didn't cared. He just continued to walk back to Jaken and Rin. When he got there

they left. But still one question left his mind...Who will bring her back?

zczcczczczczczczczczczczczczczczczczcz

**preview..**

**"Rui, welcome to my castle. I see you met hakoudoshi and kagura..there my-" he said but Rui cut him off.**

**"There your incarnation I know. What do you want with me?" she asked bitterly.**

**"Tell me..Is my plans going to suceed?" he asked as an evil smirk appeared in his lips.**

**"Yes...and you will have a new ally. She was killed by you, but if you bring her back she will be your faithful ally, a very powerful ally. One that knows your enemies weaknesses." she\**

**said as a evil grin came to form at her lips.**

**"Who is this girl you speak of?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.**

**"Kagome..the girl's name is Kagome..the Guardian of the gates of hell." she said.**

writer's note: iknow..i know..i didn't told you about her being a guardian...so please read and REVIEW!


	4. I can bring you back

center Au: please forgive me for letting you all wait!This is for my good friend JIN-HayTeR..so please read and review..Also Thanks Jin!

**Deadly whispers**

After His brother left, Inuyasha just sat there, leaned against a tree and thinking how to bring her back. Then Kikyo appeared out of nowhere and stood there

infront of him. Inuyasha just ignored her and dropped his head to cover his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked her which made her arched her eyebrow. "Well, Inuyasha I didn't know you will let her die like this. Why? Is it becuase of me?"

she replied. Then she stepped on the burial ground of Kagome without respect. This Inuyasha pissed so she shoved her off. "DON'T...STEP...ON.. HER...GRAVE.."

he growled at her. "Inuyasha, your hopeless!If you think you can bring her back..she will never be brought back. The only way to do that is if you, collect all her soul

back..But that wont happen, Because by midnight all her soul will be mine!" She said with an evil grin on her face. By now, Inuyasha is really angry. His eyes were turning blood

red and his demon side is takingover him. He unsheathed tetsusaiga and lounged it towards Kikyo. Kikyo easily dodged the sword, She positioned her bow and arrow

and tried to shoot him down but he caught the arrow and broke it.

"You think an ordinary arrow can kill me? You must be that easy to kill..I'll have her soul back once I get to kill you! So, PREPARE TO DIE!" He said

and he run towards her, he took the tetsusaiga and stabbed her. Many soul came out of her, While Inuyasha was busy looking for kagome's soul; Kikyo managed

to escape.

When he spotted Kagome's soul, he took her body from the grave and put it back to her body, but it rejected it. The soul was incinerated into ashes, Kagome's body won't allow it to enter.

This made Inuyasha wonder,_ 'Why didn't she accepted her own soul?'_ he thought. He caressed her hair and her face. She still looked beautiful, As if she isn't decomposing. Sango and Miroku came and asked him what had happened, when they saw Kagome. They were intrigued, They were asking themselves 'how come Kagome isn't decomposing?'.

"Miroku, do you know anyone that can bring her back?" Inuyasha asked him. "Yes, as a matter of fact. A friend of mine knows a spell to bring her back." he replied

"Inuyasha, what are suggesting..we brought kagome back to life?" Sango asked him with a little enlightenment on her face.

"Yes..We will travel tomorrow and bring Kagome back her soul. Miroku, What is your friends name?" He asked ."her name is Rui..." mirokue replied.

"We will travel tomorrow..Tell shippo he stays here. We don't want another one dead." He said as he turns back to his former Self.

**At Naraku's castle**

Naraku was sitting in a dark room smiling evilly. His plans are working, He had killed the priestess that will ruined all his plans, at the same time, Made them loose there

shard detector. He was thinking quietly, when Kanna appeared.

"What is it?" said grudgingly. "You have a visitor." She answered and disappeared from the shadows. He stood up and walked towards the main room.

There Hakoudoshi and Kagura were standing, Infront of them was Rui.

"We had brought her here as you wish." Kagura said. "Very well then, Leave." He ordered them out of the room.

"Rui, welcome to my castle. I see you met hakoudoshi and kagura..there my-" he said but Rui cut him off.

"There your incarnation I know. What do you want with me?" she asked bitterly.

"Tell me..Is my plans going to suceed?" he asked as an evil smirk appeared in his lips.

"Yes...and you will have a new ally. She was killed by you, but if you bring her back she will be your faithful ally, a very powerful ally. One that knows your enemies weaknesses." she\

said as a evil grin came to form at her lips.

"Who is this girl you speak of?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Kagome..the girl's name is Kagome..the Guardian of the gates of hell." she said.

This made naraku Smile evil even more...TBC

AU: Yea..yea...i know...but please don't forget Review!Thank you!


End file.
